Falling
by E. Linnet
Summary: James was rather bored, really, staring at that map... Norrie oneshot, set after COTBP. First part of three oneshots.


Swann's Note: Funny how all of my oneshots seem to be inspired by a song, huh? This one was the product of listening to Blue October's "Into The Ocean," and when I heard it, I couldn't help but to take the lyrics literally. I think that this oneshot will be the first part of three: Falling, Hurricane, and Redemption. All angst about Norrie, because who doesn't love Norrie?

I'd like to do a series of three oneshots about each character: three about Will, three about Jack and three about Elizabeth. Be warned, the Jack and Elizabeth ones may be Sparrabethy.

Ah! Enough talking. Enjoy "Falling." (Set after CotBP)

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. You hear that, lawyers?

_Falling _

Sitting at his desk, James stared, rather bored, at the maps placed delicately in front of him. He wasn't concentrating on charting a course, as he should've been, but instead thinking of the pirate and his crew the Navy was chasing.

The only reason he'd let Sparrow go free was because of Elizabeth - certainly not Turner, he'd never liked the man and honestly doubted that he ever would. James had always known that Elizabeth, even as a young girl, was fascinated by pirates. No matter how much he disapproved of her liking, he knew that somehow, it would hurt her to see Sparrow hang. So, he gave him a chance, well aware that if he let Sparrow escape, he'd be removed from the Navy, no longer of any use to the East India Trading Company.

James remembered the days when he wanted freedom. That was, until his brother, Matthew, was killed at eighteen on the way to England. He was too young at the time to fully remember his mother telling them that Matthew wouldn't return, and his father setting out, using his excuse as a merchant sailor to hunt the pirates down.

His father had never returned either.

After that, every pirate he met he never trusted. Why trust them? They were liars, deceivers, after all. Maybe that was the one thing he and Turner had in common, a hate for pirates. They both had a right to.

With a sigh, James closed his eyes and leaned back in his desk chair, wondering if he'd ever get this course successfully plotted. Reaching into his drawer, he retrieved an ink bottle when something caught his eye. A small, gold band, Elizabeth's engagement ring.

James knew that he shouldn't have planned so far ahead, but it hadn't seemed as though Elizabeth would have had a choice, whether she wanted to be married or not. It never would have worked between them, anyway.

That thought made him think back to what Sparrow had said before he had escaped.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, love," The words made him slightly concerned, but the incredulous look on Elizabeth's face told him that nothing had happened, and hopefully never would between them. Of course, what were the odds that any of them would meet again? James hoped that the last time he ever had to see Sparrow was in the local jail.

Which reminded him abruptly that the crew would get no where unless he plotted a course. Dropping the ring with not a little disdain onto the floor, he carefully opened the ink bottle and picked up his quill when the ship lurched sending the ink bottle onto its side, black liquid dripping slowly onto the map. Before he had a chance to react, Groves burst into his room, wet from the rain that had just started.

"A storm's brewing, sir. Bad as a hurricane. The winds are picking up, we need to come to a decision whether to go through it or avoid it."

James stood, knowing that what he was about to say would probably resolve in either him being swallowed by the waves, or on the streets of Tortuga, without a crew or a life in the Navy.

"Stay on course, we'll go through."

He looked back at the map covered partially in ink, seeing that the area where a sketch of his ship rested was swallowed by the black, and wondered vaguely if he had made the right decision.

Swann's Note: Yep. Please review and watch for Hurricane next!


End file.
